Xangathale
Matter|ailments = Matterblight|weaknesses = Dragon Aether|creator = Scholarworld}}Xangathale is a rarely seen Bird Wyvern, said to use the elusive Matter element in battle. Physiology Xangathale is a Bird Wyvern with a similar body structure to the likes of Gypceros and Yian Garuga, being a bipedal wyvern with a long tail. It is covered with dark purple feathers that end with white tips. Under the feathers are smooth, pitch-black, snake-like scales. The scales are visible on its underside. It possesses an eagle-like beak, as well as bright red eyes. Its beak appears to be serrated, which gives the illusion of teeth. It also possesses a v-split crest on its head, with the ends curling inward. Its feet are zygodactylous in nature. Along the sides of its tail are large, S-shaped feathers. On the tips of its wings lie large, sharp spike-like protrusions. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Xangathale is quite high on the food chain, viewing many lesser monsters as prey options. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Xangathale is hostile towards most other monsters, attacking them with little hesitation. Tracks The tracks that Xangathale leaves behind are "Xangathale Tracks", "Xangathale Feathers", "Xangathale Scales" and "Scorched Xangathale Scales". Specific Locale Interactions Xangathale has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Xangathale has no Special Behaviors. Abilities Xangathale's control over the Matter element comes from a specialized Matter Sac, which produces odd purple flames. These flames have been dubbed "Darkmatter Fire". Darkmatter Fire isn't just expelled through Xangathale's mouth, however. The large structures on its wingtips are doused with specialized fluids that react violently when the wyvern becomes enraged, setting the spikes ablaze with Darkmatter Fire. Cutscenes Introduction Cutscene Legendary Flames * Location: Ruined Pinnacle, Area 9 * Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 9, looking around cautiously. Their target doesn't appear to be anywhere in sight. Suddenly, a screech rings out across the area. The hunter looks around, looking for the source. A large shadow descends upon the hunter, causing them to look up. Above them is a large, avian figure, hovering in midair. Purple flames start 0emanating from the Bird Wyvern's mouth before it shoots a purple fireball at the hunter. The hunter quickly dodges as the wyvern descends. It skids along the ground before quickly turning towards the hunter. Now that the hunter has a good look at it, it's clear that this is their target: a Xangathale. The Xangathale screeches, and the hunt begins. Ecology Cutscene A Shadow Among the Skies * Location: Ruined Pinnacle * Synopsis: WIP Rage and Tired States * Enraged: Mouth starts emanating purple flames, pupils contract, wing-spikes catch alight with purple flames * Tired: Starts drooling, will be unable to use Matter element attacks Mount Xangathale can be mounted on its head, back, and tail. In-Game Information Ecology WIP Attacks High Rank Calm * Screech: Xangathale screeches loudly, requiring Earplugs to block. (Can be used while on the ground or airborne) * Tail Slam: Xangathale rushes towards the hunter before quickly turning around and slamming its tail into the ground. (Can only be used on the ground) * Multi Peck: Xangathale rushes towards the hunter before slowing down and pecks at the hunter three times. (Can only be used on the ground) * Beak Slam: Xangathale slams its beak into the ground twice. (Can only be used on the ground) * Talon Swipes: Xangathale swipes at the hunter with its talons. (Can be used while on the ground or airborne) * Wing Jab: Xangathale attempts to jab at the hunter with one of its wingtips. (Can be used while on the ground or airborne) * Double Wing Jab: Xangathale attempts to jab at the hunter twice with one of its wingtips. (Can be used while on the ground or airborne) * Darkmatter Fireball: Xangathale shoots a ball of purple fire at the hunter. Inflicts Matterblight. (Can be used while on the ground or airborne) * Triple Darkmatter Fireball: Xangathale shoots three balls of purple fire forward in a trident formation. Inflicts Matterblight. (Can only be used on the ground) * Darkmatter Fire Stream: Xangathale shoots a stream of purple fire downwards as it flies forwards. Inflicts Matterblight. (Can only be used while airborne) Enraged * Darkmatter Wing Jab: Xangathale attempts to jab at the hunter with one of its now flaming wingtips. Inflicts Matterblight. (Can be used while on the ground or airborne) * Double Darkmatter Wing Jab: Xangathale attempts to jab at the hunter twice with one of its wingtips. Inflicts Matterblight. (Can be used while on the ground or airborne) * Matter Screech: Xangathale plunges both of its wingtips into the ground. After five seconds, Xangathale screeches loudly as multiple explosions of purple fire start occurring around the battlefield. After it's done screeching, Xangathale removes both of its wings from the ground and the explosions will stop. Inflicts Matterblight. Xangathale will exit it's enraged state after using this move (Can only be used on the ground) Breakable Parts * Head: Xangathale's head will be scarred. ** Head (x2): More scares appear. * Back: Xangathale's back will be scarred, with some feathers missing. * Left Wing: Xangathale's left wing will be scarred * Right Wing: Xangathale's right wing will be scarred. * Tail (Sever): Xangathale's tail will be severed. Interactions With Other Monsters WIP Interactions With Unique Statuses There have been no reports of any Frenzied Xangathale. There have been no reports of any Hyper Xangathale. Tempered Xangathale is considered a threat level 2 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests Trivia * Xangathale is based on the Fenghuang, a mythological bird from East Asian mythology. ** Xangathale was also partially based on the Godzilla monster Rodan, particularly the MonsterVerse iteration. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Matter Element Monster Category:Matterblight Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Scholarworld